Let's Roleplay with Clace, Sizzy and Malec
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: One shots with Clace, Sizzy, Malec roleplaying TV shows, anime/manga, books, movies, etc. Please review and request. Favorite/Follow as well. Sorry for typos.
1. Clace-Romeo and Juliet

**Let's Roleplay with Clace, Sizzy and Malec**

**_Hi readers. These are just one shots, not set in any book, of what happens when Clace, Sizzy and Malec roleplay. They could be doing their own characters, anime/manga, TV shows, books, plays, movies, etc. I've already came up with 3 ideas, one for each couple, but I'll need you guys to review and/or request some ideas for Clace, Sizzy, and Malec roleplaying. I really want to make this fanfic as long as possible. Alright, enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Let's Roleplay with Clace, Sizzy and Malec Chapter 1<p>

Clace-Romeo and Juliet

* **()=Author's Note**

(Clary's POV)

I scanned through the black and white comic, watching the action box by box. I don't know how I manage to read manga with all the boxes in a confusing order, yet read them while the book is going right to left. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that it was interesting to read. I flipped a page and heard footsteps come closer to my room, but I ignored knowing exactly who it was. Jace belly flopped on the bed, wrinkling the bed even more and snuggled closer to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Watcha readin?" my boyfriend asked as he looked at the pages with me.

"Bleach."

"More manga?" he heaved a sigh, "being the nerd you are I expected it."

I close the book and ignored his comment, standing up and soon realizing something as I looked in the mirror.

Jace sat up and wondered what I was doing so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I look a lot like a Soul Reaper with the black clothes and seraph blades and all."

He groaned. Yes Jace you're going to have to listen to me talk like an otaku.

I continued, "But the problem is Soul Reapers where a kimono and they have larger blades and they don't have runes either. So maybe I should find some kimono like Shadowhunter clothes and get the runes off me and then bada bing baa boom, I look like a character from Bleach."

"You'll need anime contact lenses," Jace advised, though his tone didn't make it sound like advice.

"True. And I should probably cut and dye my hair to look like Rukia as well."

"Yeah next thing I know is that you'll come out of your closet wearing a Rukia cosplay costume and then forcing me to dress like Renji so the two of us can make out somewhere," Jace said jokingly, "but seriously Clary don't cut or do anything to your hair, it's not you." **(Yes I ship Rukia x Renji)**

"When did you get interested in Bleach?"

"Max owned some copies of mangas and I read some. Some were good, some were crap."

I widened my eyes. Jace liking manga? That's new.

I asked, "Well doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"I'm not that obsessive as you," he fought back.

"Hey!" I whacked him in the head, "I'm not obsessive."

"Ow!" Jace exclaimed rubbed the part of his head where I hit him, "nor am I as unreasonable as you to just hit someone in the head like that."

"Seriously, Jace, what makes me obsessive?"

He finishes rubbing his head even though it still hurt to answer me, "Well first of all, I clearly see the bookshelf of anime DVD's and manga books right there," he states pointing at my bookshelf of all the manga and anime I owned, which was alot. He continues, "And second I've seen your bed drawers full of anime convention tickets."

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breathe. He's so god damned smart.

"And yet you didn't take me with you!" he added.

"I never thought you would be interested!"

"Well I am!"

I shook my head. Too late to tell me now. I go back on topic, "Anyways, what else is there to why I'm an "obsessive"?"

Jace shrugged and replied, "Nothing I thought that much info was enough."

"A Hah!" I exclaimed and pointed at him. He forgot to add something else about otakus, or in Jace's terms obsessives.

"What?" he asked nervously due to me suddenly screaming "A Hah!"

"You still don't have enough info!"

"How?! I'm pretty sure a whole shelf of anime and manga and a drawer full of anime covention tickets is enough!"

"Well you've forgot one thing-ONE IMPORTANT THING-about otakus!"

"And that is?"

"Roleplaying!"

"Roleplaying?"

"You don't know about rp?!"

"I do, I'm just wondering how that applys to otakus like you."

"Are you kidding me Jace Herondale?! Otaku's love to rp! They love to pretend they're fictional characters and imaginate!"

"Okay-"

I cut him off, "HOWEVER, I don't do it. So that means I just proved you wrong that I'm an obsessive! So I'm not an obsessive! Sucka!"

Jace smirked, "But deep down inside, I know you well enough that you want to rp so bad. Isn't that right?"

I widened my eyes. This guy knew me too well. Really well. I had always dreamed of rp but with the guy I actually love, which is Jace. But I didn't think he would be interested so I never asked. So I always wonder how Jace knew so much about me.

I begin to stutter my response, blushing a bright pink in my cheeks, "I...y-yes."

We were silent for a moment and his smirk got wider as he finally said something, "Alright let's do it."

"Do what?"

"RP, what else do you think I was talking about?"

"Wait you want to roleplay with me?"

Jace shrugged, "Sure, besides, it seems fun."

I smiled and dropped my jaw as Jace chuckled, then asked quickly, without wondering why Jace would find rping interesting, "So what should we roleplay?"

"Umm..."

"Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater, Vocaloid-"

"I'm thinking Romeo and Juliet."

"The anime?"

"There's an anime to Romeo and Juliet?" Jace asked with a disbelieved and annoyed look.

"Yeah but the plot's different then the play."

"Okay but I was planning on doing the original play."

"Oh...but do you know enough old English?"

"Yeah, you, Clary?"

"A little but I'll try."

"Okay now should it be our own scene or one from the play?"

"Our own since rp is more of a imagination thing."

"Okay let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: The author's old english sucks so there maybe modern english)<strong>

"Romeo! Thou can not be here!"

"But I must see thee, my love."

We had began our roleplay and were dressed in Renaissance like clothes. Mine was an evergreen dress the hung to my knees. Jace was a cap with a feather stuck to the side of it and a black Renaissance prince like tunic with leggings.

"Romeo" continues, "Juliet, is thy parents here?"

"No, they have gone for a walk, they will not be back till the struck of midnight."

"Good. Now my fair maiden," he puts a hand on my cheek before continuing, "let me take thy lips with mine."

"Thee does not own my lips." I said with a smirk.

My blonde Romeo smirked back saying, "Or do I?"

He kissed me right after that, leaving me no choice to kiss him back. His kissing was a little rough but I didn't mind. The kiss was only seconds long, but it was so blissful. After we broke it, we put our foreheads together and smiled.

"Thou kisses with passion," I said, complimenting.

"Thee is the same," he says back.

I smiled and pushed our lips together. He smiled against the kiss and kissed back rougher than usual. His tongue dragged along my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I denied him access and he let a throaty growl in anger escape his throat. I smirked, teasingly. But then I wished I did give him access. He brought his hand up to my breast, rubbing them roughly. I let a loud moan escape my mouth, giving my Romeo the chance to shove his tongue inside me. He smirked in victory. Oh no you don't. I got back at him and shoved my tongue in his mouth. He groaned against my lips. I smirked in victory as well. As our tongues dance furiously and our lips grinded against each other, I had decided to try to break the kiss because we can't rp by just making out. As I try to push away, I couldn't budge. My lips stuck like magnets with "Romeo's." I tried pushing away but no help. My blonde Romeo's arms were tight around me, trying to make me stay. I moaned against his lips in worry that I couldn't get away. "Romeo" smirked happily, knowing I couldn't escape. My lips were tired and trying to kiss him but then they eventually stopped, making "Romeo" the dominant one. He took my thighs and lifted them, letting my dress slide down my legs and almost reveal my panties. I had to wrap my legs around "Romeo's" waist as he continued kissing me roughly. He walked slowly carefully, remembering the way to my bed and placed me down on my back on the bed as he toppled over me. He finally broke the kiss and nipped at my neck. I moaned and breathed slowly. What the hell was "Romeo" doing?

"R-Romeo, what is ahhh thou d-do-"

"He cut me off and mumbled against my neck, "No, don't call me that anymore, Clary. It make you sound like your in love with a fictional character rather than me. So call me by my name."

"J-Jace ahhhh what is thou d-doing?"

"Doing what Romeo and Juliet would do if they had enough time together," he said with a smirk that I felt against my sensitive skin.

"B-but there kyahh wasn't any s-sex in the p-play!"

He smirked again and continues, "This is our scene, not the play's."

"B-but-"

"Thee shouldn't protest, my fair maiden. Just enjoy, Clary."

He silenced me after that. His hand trailed to my back, searching for the zipper to pull my dress down. Once he did, he pulled the thing down in a swift move and tore the dress off me, revealing me in only my thongs. Damn I forgot to wear a bra. Jace licked his lips and smirked happily. He leaned down and placed his entire mouth over my nipple. I gasped and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets. Jace was right, I was going to enjoy this. His tongue flickered violently against my nipple, biting it lightly to add more pleasure. I couldn't help moaning loudly. I'm glad the walls are thick and the doors closed. My panties were getting wetter as Jace kept sucking my nipple lovingly. This was really turning me on. Jace's free hand trailed down to the waist band of my panties. He stopped sucking my nipple and then slid his hands inside my thongs. Right after they felt my core, he was wet. Jace smirked delightly. He stuck a finger inside, my tight vagina squeezing around his fingers. He fingered me, pumping his finger in and out of my pussy at a pretty fast pace.

"Didn't know you were much of a squirter, Clary."

"S-stop! That's so embarrassing!" I said in between pants and blushing brightly.

Jace smirked at my blushing and kissed my cheek, "I love how adorable you can get especially when you're embarrassed."

I blushed even more and felt my self loosen around Jace's finger. Jace chuckled happily and continued fingering me. I loved his fingering but I wanted him to fuck me already and end this rp happily. Jace's finger fucked me over and over. And soon enough I was started to get tired of it. More finger fucking. It was starting to be kind of hard to try to stand more of it. More finger fucking it's just torture. Hurry up an fuck me already Jace Herondale.

"Jace! Please!" I complained loudly.

He gave me a smirk, knowing exactly what I wanted, "Please what?"

"My thongs..." I said with red cheeks.

"How cute can you get?" he replied. But he complied and pulled them off my legs. He took a moment to stare at my naked body. I wanted to hide myself but some part of me told me not to. Jace continued smiling down at me and started pulling off his leggings. They fell down to his feet and he stepped out of them, sliding his boxes off and stepping out of them when they reached the floor. I blushed completely and stared eyes wide at Jace's dick. He got larger since we last had sex on Valentine's day. He was at least 4 inches longer and 1 inch thicker. Now I'm afraid of not being able to walk. Jace loved my look at his dick, kissing me to distract me from the pain as much as he could. I kissed him as much as I could despite Jace's domination. As we continued kissing, Jace had managed to put a condom on without looking and then thrust inside my tight dripping pussy. I screamed against Jace's lips, fisting his hair and squirming desperately for comfort from the pain. Jace kissed me rougher and tried to calm me down. I did eventually and felt myself loosen and felt myself relax. Jace knew I was ready and thrust back and forth inside me. I expected pain but instead I felt pleasure. I guess I was use to Jace fucking me. But never mind that, it feels amazing. I moaned against Jace's lips as he continued pulling in and out of me, waiting to release. I felt myself get closer to climax and I think Jace felt the same. After about 6 thrusts he released in the condom and I came wetting the base of his dick. Jace's dick was still in me, but I didn't mind. He toppled over me and fell face flat against my breast, using them as pillows. We were silent until Jace broke it.

"Well roleplaying really is fun."

I chuckled, "Yes yes it is."

"We should do this more often. Way more often."

"I couldn't agree more."

For the rest of the day we just laughed, joked, kissed, together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright this is the first roleplay with Clace. Again review and leave suggestions. For my idea for my first Sizzy which will be Chapter 2, I'm gonna be doing Kirito x Asuna from the anime Sword Art Online (SAO), since Simon loves videogames and Izzy probably likes using swords. If you don't SAO, you should watch it since it's a great anime and you'll know some background info when you see Sizzy rp Kirito x Asuna.<strong>_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. Sizzy-Kirito x Asuna from SAO

**Sizzy-Kirito x Asuna**

_**Warning this fanfiction contains some spoilers for the anime Sword Art Online. Do not read if you wish to find out what happens yourself. This fanfic will be rated T.**_

(Izzy's POV)

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this anime is good," I say honestly. I rested my head against Simon's shoulders watching the anime figures fighting with swords and magic. Kirito was gaining consciousness and was about to kill Kayaba Akihiko. Simon wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we continued watching Sword Art Online. Oh look Kirito met up with Asuna at heaven. And now Akihiko told Kirito he beat the game. And look Kirito and Asuna are holding hands. And then Simon holds mine. Wait what, Kirito's alive?! Asuna too?! And the episode ends. I sit up and stretch my body out. Simon removes the DVD from the player and asks, "Well any comments?"

I think for a moment before replying, "Nope except it was a pretty good anime like I said before. Except the unexpected ending."

Simon smiled and set the disc on the coffee table. He adds, "There's more episodes, but they are in a different game not Sword Art Online."

"What is it?"

"Alfheim Online. It's more about magic than swords."

I nod, "Intersting. I think I'm gonna start training to be an otaku."

Simon declares with booming voice, "And I shall be your master, young student!"

He pats my head. I giggle and smack my vampire boyfriend's hand away. Nerd. But that's what makes him Simon.

I huff, "I wonder..."

"Hm?"

"What would it be like being Kirito and Asuna?"

Simon smiled and said, "Wanna find out?"

I give him a look, "How?"

"Roleplay."

"Roleplay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember Clary telling me about roleplaying with Jace for Romeo and Juliet. I'm pretty sure it ended up with the two of them sharing beds."

Simon chuckled, "Yeah, you know how Clace is."

I smiled. "So back to roleplay?"

"Right, so you can be Asuna and I'll be Kirito."

I giggle, "You don't look like a strong warrior type like Kirito."

"What do you-" Simon pauses to figure out what I meant, "Okay now that's just cruel, Izzy. I'm tough."

"Yeah, tough as a walking stick."

Simon gives me a look and rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Roleplay or not?"

"Sure. I'll get Clary's Asuna cosplay."

"My Kirito cosplay is upstairs. Meet up in your room?"

"Yeah."

Simon pecks me on the lips and turns to go upstairs into his room.

I grab my coat and head to the Institute for the Asuna costume.

* * *

><p>"You better not be bullshitting me Izzy," Clary says arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"I'm not, now can I please have the costume?" I plead.

"Not if I know you're not gonna ruin it."

"Hey I'm pretty careful with borrowing clothing."

"Really?" Clary gives me a questioning look.

"Yes, now please give me your cosplay of Asuna!"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes, besides why do you think I let you "borrow" the dress for your sexual rp with Jace, Clary."

Clary eyes widen. Yeah she borrow-stole my dress for her rp with Jace.

The redhead stutters, "W-What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh c'mon it's obvious. It was in Jace's room and it reeks of Clace."

Clary shoots a disbelieved look, "Reeks of me and Jace?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now please give me the costume."

Clary groans and heads into her closet.

* * *

><p>Simon's wooden sword collided with mine, the clacking of oak wood filling the room. I was careful not to ruin my wig like Simon was. And his midnight cloak was like he pulled it out of the anime into reality. It was exact. "Kirito" backed away and smiles at me.<p>

"Asuna you're getting good," he pants, out of breath after fighting me for a while.

I smirk, "My looks aren't the only best thing I have."

"I can tell. But you're not good enough."

He swings the sword toward me and I block it again. "Kirito" pushes forward to dominate me but I resist him, taking backward steps, conscious only of defending myself. But then it happened. I left a makeup box on the floor and I avoided tripping it. But Simon didn't. He stumbled on it and said, "Woah!" I gave a small scream but the bed helps me land harmlessly and Simon topples on me, his arms supporting weight for him against the bed as we stared at each other for along while. His deep brown eyes staring down into mine, drawing me closer and closer to him. Soon I couldn't stand the silence and tossed our swords aside, grabbing Simon's cloak collar and pulling him down to a kiss. I could tell he was obviously surprised by his late reaction. But he took it in slowly and kissed back. I inched my body closer and closer to him, closing the spaces separating the two of us. I felt his light muscle lines through the fabric of the shirt underneath the cloak. My very desire for him intensifying as this went on. He let go, giving me a little disappointment until I felt his lips on my neck. I shivered and jerked under him, his arms securing me down to cause less movement. Damn vampire strength. I heard the sharp noise of his fangs come out and then sink into my sensitive neck. I moaned. It wasn't painful, it actually felt really good. I felt my blood seeping into his mouth slowly, the pulsing of my veins getting faster and faster. Simon let go of my neck and retracted his fangs. I sighed pleasantly. Grabbing Simon's face again and I bringing him to another long and deep kiss. He broke away and looked into my eyes.

He muttered, "Get rid of the Asuna wig. You don't look like my Izzy with it."

He tossed the wig off me and threw it behind him. I giggled, "Neither do you like you with yours."

I removed his and tossed it to the floor. He chuckled and kissed me again. Best rp ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the late update. <em>**

**_NinjaFlautist Out_**


End file.
